


Why Not?

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After 40 years of knowing each other, it's not like their relationship could change that much anymore anyway.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little longer and I hope you like it

Husk watched fondly, with a goofy, love-sick smile on his lips as he watched Alastor putter around the kitchen, baring his teeth at the microwave each time he passed it. He was sure there was something wrong with him at this point. Alastor's aversion to post-1933 technology shouldn't be cute to Husk, right?

And yet… Alastor snarled at the microwave again as he walked by it to get something out of the fridge. Husk propped his head up on his paw and sighed longingly, hearts nearly visible in his eyes. He could stare at Alastor forever and it still wouldn't be enough time.

"You're perfect," He hummed.

Alastor stiffened before turning to give Husk an amused look

"Oh? And what's suddenly given you this idea?" He teased.

Husk shrugged

"Nothin', I just love you," He purred. 

Alastor hooded his eyes and blushed before turning his attention back to cooking. He popped out of the fridge with the needed ingredients and returned to the counter to prep, baring his teeth at the microwave again. Husk chuckled fondly

"It ain't gonna bite, ya know," He teased "You should try it out sometime, I mean… Wasn't _that_ long after your time."

Alastor scoffed indignantly and gave Husk a look

"No," He said pointedly. 

Husk snorted a laugh and fondly shook his head but didn't push the matter. Alastor managed perfectly fine without ever using a microwave, so Husk didn't see the need to force him. The cellphone was another issue entirely, but that was an argument for a different day. Husk just watched Alastor cut up meat and vegetables, humming a jaunty tune to himself as he went.

"Want help?" He figured he should offer, even if he did always get fur in the food.

Alastor frantically shook his head

"Thank you, minou, but no. I'm not in the mood for cat hair today," He chirped playfully.

Husk grinned and reached over to boop Alastor's nose. Alastor crinkled it a bit and giggled, leaning forward a bit for more. Husk eagerly cupped and squished his cheeks, leaning forward to litter that adorable face with as many kisses as he could until Alastor shooed him away to continue cooking. He sat back down, cradling his head in both paws, just adoring Alastor as he cooked and sang old songs from the 30's.

Alastor kept his gaze firm on his chopping but Husk could see his cheeks slowly starting to flush. Apparently Husk's ogling was starting to make him all flustered.

"Did you stare at your wife like this when she cooked?" He wondered.

Husk sat up a little straighter and tensed

"Hmm… Not really… I don't wanna talk about her," He grumbled.

Alastor peeked up at him

"What about Lucy? Did she ever learn to cook?" He asked.

Husk slumped a bit, ears drooping

"Probably… I wouldn't know… My wife took her and moved halfway across the country when she was ten, so I… I didn't get to see her grow up," He muttered "Can we talk about something else?"

Alastor would do that occasionally, try to get Husk to open up more about his ex-wife and daughter from when he was alive, but it was a sore subject and Husk always avoided it. From what Alastor had garnered over the years, was that Husk and his wife had had a significant age difference, and that she'd left him when his drinking started to get bad due to PTSD, taking their daughter, Lucy, with her. Husk never saw either of them again after that.

"Of course, dear," Alastor agreed "We can talk about anything you'd like."

There were certain things that shouldn't be picked at, and Alastor could tell Husk's family was one of those things, so he didn't. But that wouldn't stop him from occasionally reminding Husk that he could talk about it, if he wanted to, and Alastor would be more than happy to listen.

Husk perked up a bit

"Honestly, I'm pretty content just watching you cook and listening to you sing," He hummed, propping his head up on his paws again.

Alastor chuckled softly

"You're adorable, minou," He hummed.

Husk squinted fondly at Alastor and let a smile slip. He was trying to get better with actually taking compliments. Alastor brought his prepped ingredients over to the stove, turning his head to sneer at the microwave again, before tossing the meat into a pan and setting the vegetables aside for the moment. Husk just watched Alastor work his magic, having to actively force himself not to purr. He wasn't being pet, so he couldn't justify purring to himself. But he just felt so content.

"You're like a little housewife, ya know," He teased.

Alastor giggled in response and grinned over his shoulder

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He teased before turning his attention back to his cooking.

Husk tail swished playfully behind him

"Yeah, I would," He chirped.

Alastor snorted a laugh

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" He hummed.

Husk stiffened for a moment. Now there was a thought.

"Maybe…"

Alastor flinched before turning to look at Husk

"Are you serious?" He gaped.

Husk shrugged

"Sure, if you want to," He responded.

Alastor just blinked for a moment before his expression softened, eyes hooding

"Why not? Let's do it," He agreed.

Husk's heart skipped a beat and he sat up straight

"Wait… Really?" He sputtered.

Alastor reached behind him and shook the pan a bit to keep the meat from sticking

"Mhmm… Really," He confirmed.

Husk blushed deeply and swallowed

"Okay… Yeah… Yeah! Let's get married!"

He was sure he hadn't felt this excited about something in years, and if Alastor wasn't standing in front of a hot stove, Husk would've pounced him right then out of joy. He forced himself to calmly walk around the island and wrap his arms around Alastor, kissing him deeply. Alastor eagerly returned the gesture, pressing as close to Husk as physically possible, wrapping his arms around Husk's neck. The meat in the pan started to sizzle louder and Husk grabbed the handle, shaking the pan so the meat wouldn't stick. Just because they were engaged, didn't mean he'd ever be forgiven if he made Alastor burn dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor likes to snarl at Husk's modern tech. It makes him feel better lol hope you liked the fic
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
